FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fuel nozzle assembly 110 for a gas turbine engine. The fuel nozzle assembly 110 includes various components that are welded or brazed together, such as oil tips 136 that are welded to swirlers 116, where the oil tips 136 have a predetermined angular orientation, for optimal oil atomization and combustion performance. Additionally, the swirlers 116 are welded to rocket units 114, where the swirlers 116 have a predetermined angular orientation, for optimal aerodynamics. However, in the event that repair or replacement of the oil tips 136 or the swirlers 136 is needed, one or more of these welded connections must be dismantled, necessitating a complete disassembly and reassembly of the entire fuel nozzle assembly 110, and involving extensive cost and turnaround time.